User talk:Koserein
Welcome Welcome to the Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki:Administration Team page. As you are new here, you'll begin at the Entry Level with permission to create one character. If you haven't done so already please read over the Getting Started page to learn the essentials, such as how to create a character, how to create roleplay forums, etc. Please also look over our policies and become acquainted with them so you don't commit infractions at a later date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JayeMalik' (talk) 00:10, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Koserein page. As you are new here, you'll begin at the Entry Level with permission to create one character. If you haven't done so already please read over the Getting Started page to learn the essentials, such as how to create a character, how to create roleplay forums, etc. Please also look over our policies and become acquainted with them so you don't commit infractions at a later date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JayeMalik' (talk) 00:11, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Model Reservations and Activity Hi there, yes i am still interested in the community, and i have taken the liberty to edit my reserved model list down to 5 faceclaims. Thank you! -London �� (talk) 00:35, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Done B) ding dong Re Still interested in this wiki. Re: Heyyy, so yeah, I just got back from a long trip and things should be getting back to normal so I’m definitely still excited about joining! Count me in. I hope I can dish out a character in the next few days. Miss you! DrXax (talk) 00:34, January 15, 2019 (UTC) re: : iconic i've done all you've asked Re:I'm alive Hi, yes, I'm alive. I'm staying and I only have one FC.... Affiliation Hey it’s me (in all annoyingness) again! So, since I want this wiki to be more popular, would you be willing to affiliate with this wiki if I get permission from the BCrat? I’m an Admin there, so feel free to contact me! (Hehe that rhymed) Z-FunWithBooks (talk) 02:12, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I saw your message on my talk page, and I really do not know how talk pages work (I’m used to message walls) so thanks for clarifying that! I’ll see if the BCrat agrees, and if you guys even want to affiliate with us. But I’ll definitely help out here! I hope everything goes well here! Z-FunWithBooks (talk) 02:22, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation Hey again! So, all of our Admins agree to the affiliation, and we hope you guys do too! Again, we are Fun Fandom KotLC wiki I hope you have an amazing day, and if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! Z-FunWithBooks (talk) 18:46, January 20, 2019 (UTC)